


От судьбы уйдешь

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PG-13, Songfic, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Будь осторожен со своими желаниями. Жди последствий, если отказался от своей судьбы. И слушай советов богов, если они снизошли до тебя.





	От судьбы уйдешь

**1\. Тодд. Сейчас.**

Однажды нервы Тодда сдали. Решительно и бесповоротно. Он чувствовал, что больше не может выносить весь этот первозданный хаос вокруг себя: убийцы в масках, как в каком-нибудь эпизоде Скуби-Ду; тайны Вселенной, зачастую смертельно опасные; невероятные совпадения, оказывающиеся логичной закономерностью; люди, способные на невообразимые вещи, но искренне считающие это нормальным; пропадающие неведомо куда вещи и домашние животные, которых чудом удавалось находить; перепуганные жители Сиэтла (и всех маленьких и больших городов, где разворачивало свою деятельность холистическое детективное агентство) и, конечно, смерти — сотни смертей: виновных и невиновных, случайных прохожих и коварных заговорщиков. Смерть и несчастье были повсюду. Кто-то сказал бы, что жизнь и смерть вообще очень тесно соприкасаются, буквально идут нога в ногу, особенно если ты занимаешься разгадкой тайн и холистическими детективными делами. Но чаша терпения Тодда была переполнена. Голова шла кругом, а горло саднило от крика. Это не был крик боли или страха. Это была попытка хоть как-то освободиться от груза, навалившегося на плечи, машавшего свободно дышать.

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — прохрипел Тодд, когда его крик затих где-то над верхушками деревьев. Была глубокая ночь, они только закончили дело и еще не успели выбраться из дебрей национального парка, так что Тодд вряд ли потревожил кого-то из обывателей своими воплями. Только Дирк напряженно застыл в центре поляны, залитой холодным лунным светом. Его взгляд нервно бегал по лицу Тодда, он пытался понять, что происходит и не нужно ли оказать какую-либо помощь. А помощь однозначно была нужна. Тодд чувствовал это каждой клеточкой своего тела, каждым звенящим от напряжения нервом, поэтому он облизнул пересохшие губы, прокашлялся и попробовал произнести немного четче:  
— Дирк, пожалуйста, остановись.

— Мы и так стоим, — осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть дикого зверя, ответил Дирк, с беспокойством всматриваясь в друга. — И напоминаю, что стоим мы посреди леса, из которого неплохо было бы выбраться хотя бы к утру.

— Я не про это, — помотал головой Тодд. — Неужели ты не понимаешь? Не чувствуешь? Все это так ужасно.

— Что все? Тодд, я не понимаю, о чем ты, — Дирк сделал шаг вперед и медленно, чтобы Тодд видел, опустил руку на его плечо и легонько сжал. — Ты просто устал. У нас было тяжелое, изматывающее дело. Нужно добраться до машины, потом доехать до города и хорошенько выспаться. Уверен, ты сразу почувствуешь себя лучше, — он робко улыбнулся и добавил. — Я сварю тебе кофе в джезве. Как ты любишь.

Тодд и правда любил, когда Дирк варит ему по утрам кофе. Одной Вселенной было известно почему, но кофе у Дирка выходил просто восхитительный. Это признавали все, кому доводилось его пробовать. Но сейчас даже подобное обещание не могло успокоить Броцмана и подарить ему душевный покой или надежду на светлое завтра. В его мире была непроглядная мгла, в которой ему приходилось барахтаться, и только Дирк мог это остановить.

— Дело не в том, что я устал. Хотя и это тоже, — Тодд поднял больной, тусклый взгляд на Дирка. — Я больше не могу так жить. Не могу справляться со всей этой… всем этим… не знаю, как назвать все то дерьмо, что с нами регулярно происходит. Нас пытаются убить несколько раз в месяц. Мы постоянно от кого-то убегаем, что-то ищем, кому-то помогаем. И кто-нибудь из нас обязательно получает ранение, — Дирк только открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Тодд предупреждающе поднял руку, останавливая его порыв. — Хорошо, если не серьезное ранение, то кучу синяков и шишек точно.

Дирк закрыл рот. Ему нечего было возразить, а Тодд тем временем продолжил:  
— Знаю, что сам согласился на все это. Знаю, что поначалу подобная жизнь мне нравилась, и я даже научился получать кайф от подобного, но… — Тодд набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выдал следующую фразу на одном дыхании. — Но я больше не могу так жить. У меня кончились силы, понимаешь? — и внимательно посмотрел на стоящего рядом Дирка, пытаясь взглядом передать все то, что чувствовал и не мог облечь в слова.

— Я… — тихо начал Дирк, потом замолчал, закусив губу.

— Тебе опять сегодня вывихнули плечо, — криво усмехнувшись, напомнил Тодд, видя замешательство Дирка.

— Но ты же вправил, — возразил тот.

— Конечно, вправил. Но суть не в этом, — тяжело вздохнул Тодд. Он бережно провел ладонью от локтя до запястья пострадавшей руки Дирка, которую тот прижимал плотнее к телу, чтобы лишний раз не тревожить.

— Знаешь, я привык это делать. Это как… Хм, не знаю с чем сравнить. Предположим, как чистить картошку — для нормальных людей. Иногда они подобное проделывают, потому что это необходимо, но никто не любит чистить картошку. Никто.

— Прости, что доставляю столько хлопот, — Дирк опустил голову и как будто стал меньше ростом. Тодд в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул и аккуратно обнял его, заставляя уткнуться лбом себе в плечо.

— Дирк, я понимаю, что прошу о невозможном, но… Может, ты мог бы остановить все это?

— Остановить что? — пробормотал Дирк ему в шею.

— Остановить все эти безумные события. Не слушать больше Вселенную. Не идти у нее на поводу. Мы могли бы попробовать жить чуточку спокойней. Все бы получали меньше травм и не находились бы перманентно в смертельной опасности, — Тодд нежно погладил Дирка по затылку. Он понимал, что его просьба звучит дико, но и промолчать было выше его сил.

— Ты думаешь, я не пробовал? — голос Дирка был ломкий, глухой. — Я столько раз пытался жить как нормальные люди, игнорировать голос Вселенной, идти наперекор, но что бы я ни делал, как бы ни старался — получалось только хуже.

— Но должно быть какое-то средство. Какой-то метод, — Тодд почти отчаянно сжал Дирка в объятиях, игнорируя сдавленный стон, раздавшийся, когда он потревожил недавно вправленную руку. — Прошу, Дирк, — Тодд невесомо коснулся губами уха Дирка. — Умоляю. Сделай что-нибудь. Я не вынесу. Не могу, — зажмурился, а потом добавил. — Но и тебя оставить во всем этом не могу. Когда-нибудь нам не повезет, и тогда…

Не успел он закончить фразу, как Дирк резко выпрямился, высвобождаясь из объятий, и пристально посмотрел Тодду в глаза, в его голосе звучала решимость:  
— Я попробую.

— Что? — несколько опешил Тодд.

— Я попробую как-нибудь остановить все это, — Дирк сделал неопределенный жест здоровой рукой, видимо, обозначающий весь поток событий, который постоянно окружает их. — Мы сможем жить нормально, обещаю.

— Ты это серьезно? — не веря своим ушам, прошептал Тодд. Он никак не рассчитывал на подобный исход. Думал, что Дирк в очередной раз объяснит, что Вселенная так не работает, что подобное невозможно, и прочее и прочее, поэтому Тодд был, мягко говоря, ошарашен ответом.

— Я серьезно, — чуть приподнял уголки губ Дирк, пытаясь улыбнуться.

— Что ты задумал? — вовремя насторожился Тодд, не давая себе обрадоваться раньше времени.

— Увидишь, — абсолютно спокойно ответил Дирк. Сейчас он выглядел предельно собрано и невозмутимо. Тодд нахмурился и вопросительно посмотрел на Дирка:  
— Объясни, — потребовал он.

— Не волнуйся, Тодд.

— Вот теперь я точно волнуюсь, — насупился Броцман, но Дирк уже притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал, заставляя отвлечься от накатившего беспокойства, оставляя только облегчение, пусть и временное. Тодд не тешил себя иллюзией, что у них и правда будет нормальная жизнь, но сейчас, стоя посреди леса в объятиях самого необычного и сумасбродного человека, которого он когда-либо встречал в жизни, позволил себе поверить, что все будет хорошо.

***

Следующее утро началось с обещанного кофе и спонтанного секса прямо на кухне. Но Тодд не имел ничего против таких сюрпризов. После он отправился решать накопившиеся дела, связанные в основном с оплатой счетов и выполнением каких-то мелких поручений от Фары. Дирку подобные вещи были категорически запрещены. Поэтому тот убежал куда-то по своим делам, предупредив, что будет вечером.

Вечером Дирк не появился. Звонок каждый раз уходил в голосовую почту, и Тодд начал серьезно беспокоиться. Уж он как никто знал, что Дирк может попасть в переплет, просто выйдя за молоком.

В тот момент, когда Броцман решил, что пора звонить Фаре и поднимать на уши друзей, в замочной скважине раздался скрежет ключа, после чего хлопнула дверь. Кто-то зашуршал в коридоре.

— И где ты был? — скрестив руки на груди, сурово поинтересовался Тодд у возникшего в гостиной растрепанного, чумазого Дирка. Тот неопределенно качнул головой и пожал плечами.

— А поподробнее? — Тодд выжидающе посмотрел на Дирка. Но никакого ответа не последовало, только очередное качание головой.

— Что происходит? Ты в порядке? — беспокойство знакомой иглой кольнуло сердце, и Тодд поспешил приблизиться к Дирку, чтобы осмотреть его на предмет любых повреждений. Но ничего, кроме грязной одежды и растрепанных волос, в которых застряли мелкие засохшие листочки, Тодд не заметил. Дирк развел руками, как бы говоря: «Мы закончили?», после чего улыбнулся и пошел в ванную, так и не сказав ни слова. Тодд остался в полном недоумении стоять посреди гостиной. Его шестое чувство надсадно вопило, что произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее. А оно никогда не обманывало Тодда. Только не после пяти лет работы в холистическом детективном агентстве.

И ведь так и оказалось. Дирк молчал в течение трех дней, изъясняясь жестами, улыбками и различными нелепыми рожицами, которых в его арсенале было предостаточно. Но это не означало, что подобное поведение никак не беспокоило Тодда и Фару.

В первый день они устроили холистическому детективу настоящий допрос с пристрастием, но не вытащили из него ни звука. Фара предлагала написать или напечатать о произошедшем, но Дирк только мотал головой и отмахивался от клавиатуры.

На второй день Тодд догадался задать вопрос: «Как долго продлится твое молчание?». На что Дирк помахал рукой, изображая неопределенность. «Это вообще закончится?» — устало добавила тогда Фара. На что друг уверенно кивнул. На время этот ответ всех удовлетворил. Правда, Тодду было не по себе дома от такого безмолвного и тихого Дирка. И вроде все было как обычно: они сидели на диване, смотрели фильм, хрустели попкорном. Только Дирк больше увлеченно не комментировал происходящее на экране, не вскрикивал от удивления, не смеялся во весь голос. Это было настолько странно и непривычно, что Тодд не выдержал и предложил пораньше пойти спать, втайне надеясь, что наутро эта пытка молчанием кончится.

На третий день в офисе было тихо как на кладбище. Создавалось ощущение, что без болтовни и историй Дирка Фаре и Тодду было не о чем поговорить. Это, конечно же, было не так, но атмосфера стояла очень напряженная.

Четвертую ночь с возвращения безмолвного Дирка Тодд провел ворочаясь с боку на бок. Он никак не мог заснуть и все смотрел на мирно спящего рядом Дирка — такого родного и знакомого. Но сейчас между ними словно встала невидимая стена. Тодд и подумать не мог, что так отчаянно будет скучать по голосу Дирка, по его нескончаемому трепу и бессмысленной болтовне. За грустными раздумьями прошла ночь. Утро застало Тодда с воспаленными глазами, гудящей головой и ноющей поясницей.

— Ты во мне дырку прожжешь взглядом, — сообщил сонный голос с другой стороны постели. Тодд чуть не свалился с кровати от удивления. Дирк повернулся к нему и потер глаза, рассеянно улыбаясь.

— Ты говоришь, — протянул Тодд, констатируя очевидный факт. А он-то готовил себя к долгим месяцам тишины, пытался смириться с новым образом Дирка, обдумывал, как эффективней построить их общение и стоит ли начинать учить язык жестов.

— Ага, говорю, — широко улыбнулся Дирк и сладко зевнул.

— Ах ты придурок! — Тодд не нашел ничего лучше, как заехать Дирку подушкой по улыбающейся физиономии. Тот радостно расхохотался, откинувшись на спину.

***

Фара и Тодд вздохнули с облегчением — с другом было все в порядке. То есть Дирк отказался объяснять, что произошло и почему он молчал три дня и четыре ночи, но в остальном чувствовал себя хорошо: улыбался, шутил, рассказывал нелепые истории и просто комментировал все, что видит. Постепенно это успокоило всех, и уже к концу месяца никто не вспоминал о происшествии. Мало ли странностей в их безумной холистической жизни. Все точно не упомнишь.

Правда, после напряженного и опасного дела в национальном парке, в ходе которого Дирк вывихнул плечо, в холистическом детективном агентстве все было тихо и спокойно: телефон молчал, клиенты не приходили и не вбегали в офис, даже Фара выработала привычку приходить после обеда.

— У нас настоящий штиль, — шутил Дирк почти что каждый день, когда они с Тоддом закрывали офис в положенное время. Никаких сверхурочных, никаких авралов, никакого стресса, а значит и никаких приступов парарибулита. Тодд ни разу за все это время не забыл принять лекарство и чувствовал себя просто отлично. Дирк счастливо улыбался, наблюдая за ним.

В подобной неге прошла еще неделя, а потом позвонила Аманда, радостно сообщив, что они с Роуди решили заглянуть на огонек.

— Небольшая встряска нам не повредит, — заметила Фара. — А то такими темпами мы забудем как вести дела и окажемся на мели.

— Нам и так не всегда платят за раскрытые дела, — заметил Тодд, лениво пытаясь пройти очередной уровень пакмана на телефоне.

— Но все же платят, — парировала Фара. — Но если не будет никаких дел, то не будет и прибыли.

— Ты же знаешь способность Дирка влипать в каждую неприятность, которая в итоге становится нашим расследованием, — отмахнулся от подруги Тодд. — Скоро что-нибудь случится. Может, Аманда привезет на хвосте не только Роуди, но и кучу проблем.

— Это на нее похоже, — усмехнулась Фара.

***

Аманда привезла с собой: шум, гам, Роуди и несколько упаковок пива, а еще крепкие объятия для всех друзей и яркую бейсболку для Дирка, которую, по ее утверждению, стащила вместе с Воглом в каком-то крутом бутике в Нью-Йорке. Она гордо водрузила подарок на тщательно уложенную прическу холистического детектива и радостно улыбнулась:  
— Да ты красавчик!

— Спасибо, Аманда, — сверкнул улыбкой в ответ Дирк и обнял девушку, слегка приподнимая. Та в ответ чмокнула друга в щеку и потребовала немедленно опустить на землю. Вогл тут же примчался помогать опускать Аманду, началась веселая возня, в которую очень быстро включились почти все присутствующие, кроме Мартина, снисходительно наблюдавшего за кучей-малой, и Кросса, уже открывшего пиво и развалившегося на диванчике для клиентов. После того, как все немного успокоились, Аманда начала упоенно рассказывать новости, Вогл восторженно поддакивал, остальные Роуди улыбались. Фара сидела рядом с подругой и увлеченно слушала об их путешествии в Нью-Йорк, Тодд тоже слушал, но вполуха. Ему просто хотелось расслабиться в приятной компании и насладиться обществом сестры, по которой соскучился за пару месяцев. «И когда это Роуди успели стать приятной компанией?» — рассеянно подумал Тодд, открывая новую банку холодного пива, протянутую Дирком. Холистический детектив уселся на полу между Тоддом и Мартином и приготовился слушать истории Аманды, но внезапно Мартин повернулся к нему и втянул носом воздух. Дирк вздрогнул, а Тодд насторожился. У них давно не было конфликтов с Роуди, но времена, когда они разнесли в пух и прах квартиру Броцмана, как-то очень четко отпечатались в памяти.

— Проблемы, Мартин? — негромко спросил Тодд, развернувшись так, чтобы его не услышала Аманда. Но Мартин проигнорировал вопрос, лишь нахмурился и пристально посмотрел на Дирка, который съежился под его тяжелым взглядом и прижался плечом к Тодду.

— Что ты сделал, мальчик? — хрипло поинтересовался Мартин, продолжая изучать Дирка, словно экспонат в музее.

— Ты не намного старше, чтобы звать меня так, — огрызнулся Дирк, но взгляд не поднял. Тодд напрягся. Дирк давно перестал тушеваться перед Мартином и остальными Роуди, устраивая нехилые словесные пикировки, которые, судя по всему, веселили всех участников. Но сейчас явно что-то было не так.

— Не пытайся запудрить мне мозги, — оскалился Мартин в ответ. — Я не твой легковерный парень. Я чувствую твой запах. Твой вкус.

Тодд уже собрался возмутиться и сказать, что не потерпит, чтобы о нем говорили в таком пренебрежительном тоне, но его остановил едва различимый шепот Дирка:  
— Мартин, не надо. Прошу.

— Это не мое дело, — небрежно бросил тот. — Но это не приведет ни к чему хорошему, уж ты-то должен знать.

— Хватит, — Дирк решительно поднял взгляд на Мартина. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым, отчего показалось Тодду несколько пугающим и чужим.

— Твое дело, мальчик. Но учти, это больно — переставать быть собой, — хмыкнул Мартин и отвернулся, делая вид, что данного разговора не было.

— О чем он? — Тодд дернул Дирка за рукав рубашки, привлекая внимание.

— Ни о чем, — делано небрежно пожал плечами Дирк. — Это все их полувампирские штучки. Не обращай внимания.

— Ага, — протянул Тодд, но быстро понял, что слова Мартина застряли в голове. В грудной клетке знакомо кольнуло. Кажется, Тодд довольно долго игнорировал свое шестое чувство. И вот оно сново настойчиво напомнило о себе.

Дирк сидел рядом как ни в чем не бывало, попивая пиво и слушая рассказ Аманды. Вот только для Тодда теперь что-то было не так, что-то было неправильно. Он еще раз внимательно обвел комнату взглядом и снова остановился на Дирке. И тут его поразила мысль: «Ничего не происходит». Ничего не происходит в офисе, в городе, с ними со всеми, а главное, ничего не происходит с Дирком. Это самый обычный вечер среди друзей, который бывает у тысяч и тысяч людей во всем мире. И впервые за долгое время Тодд почувствовал себя нормальным человеком рядом с Дирком. И это испугало его до чертиков.

***

Неизбежное случилось через месяц. В одно ясное, солнечное утро Фара с потерянным видом объявила, что им придется закрыть агентство.

— У нас просто нет денег, чтобы платить за аренду офиса, — печально сказала она. — Да и нам самим не на что будет жить в скором времени.

— Можно найти подработку. Что-нибудь на полставки, — предложил Тодд, ощущая неприятный холодок, поползший по спине.

— Нам нужно искать работу, Тодд, — грустно усмехнулась Фара. — Настоящую работу.

— Но… — Тодд понимал, что его мир рушится, и сделать что-либо не в его власти.

— Ничего страшного, — бодро отозвался Дирк, который достаточно спокойно воспринял новость и даже не потрудился встать из кресла. — Можно распродать имущество агентства, поделить деньги. Этого должно хватить на первое время, а потом мы найдем работу.

— Какой ты до одурения практичный, — язвительно прокомментировал Тодд, хмуро сверля взглядом теперь уже экс-холистического детектива.

— Тодд, он дело говорит, — устало потерла лоб Фара. — Нам действительно придется поступить именно так.

— Вы с ума сошли? — взорвался Тодд. — А как же наше агентство? Как же странные клиенты с их безумными проблемами? Как же все потерянные кошки? — он в отчаянье повернулся к Дирку. — Как же зов Вселенной?

— Вселенная молчит, — улыбнулся Дирк и легко встал с кресла. — А значит, нам нужно подумать, что делать дальше.

— Это какая-то бессмыслица… Так не бывает, — пробормотал Тодд, качая головой, не в силах поверить.

— Как страшный сон, да? — закусила губу Фара. — Но у нас нет выбора. Придется закрыть агентство.

— Закрыть агентство, — повторил за ней Тодд. Дирк бесшумно подошел сзади и обнял его за плечи, притягивая к себе.

— Все будет хорошо, не переживай. Мы справимся. У нас будет шанс пожить нормальной жизнью, — успокаивающе проговорил Дирк. Тодд вывернулся из его объятий и пораженно уставился на него, будто только сейчас осознав, что у всего происходящего есть причина, а потом хрипло спросил:

— Дирк, что ты сделал?

***

Тодд не мог сказать, что ненавидит свою работу в банке. У него была неплохая должность, хорошая зарплата, различные льготы и отличная медицинская страховка, включающая в себя стоматологию, а также дружелюбный коллектив и корпоративный BMW.

Он искренне был благодарен Фаре и Лидии Спринг, которые обеспечили ему превосходные рекомендации, благодаря которым его взяли на работу. И уже через два года Тодд принимал Фару в личном кабинете. Пусть небольшом, но все же его.

Все было хорошо. Все было нормально. И все же Тодд понимал, что эта жизнь сводит его с ума. Постепенно, ненавязчиво. Болото, в котором он оказался, которое многие бы назвали идеальной жизнью, затягивало в мерзкую рутину, когда дни сливаются во что-то однообразное, бессмысленное, однотонное и ужасающе скучное.

После дежурных вопросов и улыбок Фара поинтересовалась:  
— Как Дирк?

— Спасибо, хорошо, — на автомате ответил Тодд, но увидев удивленный взгляд подруги, встряхнулся, скидывая налипшую маску банковского служащего, и произнес уже без наигранного благодушия. — Наверное, плохо.

— Почему «наверное»? — обеспокоенно нахмурилась Фара.

— Он не говорит, — тяжело вздохнул Тодд, опуская руки перед собой на стол. Он уже отвык от искреннего дружеского участия, от того, что кто-то действительно беспокоится о нем или о Дирке. Они слишком редко виделись с Фарой и еще реже с Амандой. Наверное, зря. Точно зря. Он знал наверняка, но никак не мог этого изменить, словно рычаг, меняющий судьбу, застрял намертво, и сколько бы он ни бился — ничего не происходило.

— Дирк все так же работает официантом в том баре? — спросила Фара и положила свою руку поверх руки Тодда, пытаясь успокоить и поддержать.

— Да, — кивнул Тодд. — Каждый день возвращается и пытается делать вид, что все замечательно, — немного помолчал и добавил. — Иногда берет ночные смены, чтобы не возвращаться.

Фара сильнее сжала его руку. И от этого простого дружеского участия стало нестерпимо тесно в груди.

— Он так и не рассказал тебе, что сделал тогда? — тихо произнесла Фара. Не нужно было пояснять, что она имела в виду.

— Нет, — Тодд криво улыбнулся. — Я старался узнать, выспрашивал, уговаривал, кричал, даже грозился уйти, но он молчал. Как в те чертовы три дня и четыре ночи, помнишь?

— Помню, — грустно ответила Фара. — Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?

— Я пытался найти хоть какую-то информацию, но гугл не особо помогает, знаешь ли.

— Ты спрашивал у Роуди? — снова попыталась Фара, хотя заранее знала ответ. Они вели этот разговор уже не в первый раз.

— Конечно, — тихо отозвался Тодд и посмотрел на руку подруги, все еще крепко сжимающую его. — Добился только того, что Мартин послал меня к черту, а потом добавил, что Дирк отказался от Вселенной и ее дара. И никаких объяснений.

— Но он же пытался и раньше, — Фара запустила свободную руку в волосы и потянула, распрямляя прядь. — Помню, как Дирк рассказывал о своих провальных попытках жить как все. Почему сейчас получилось?

Этого Тодд еще не говорил ей. Пожалуй, сказать это было сложнее, чем закрыть агентство. Потому что сказать подобное означало взять вину за произошедшую катастрофу на себя. Но жить с таким грузом Тодд больше не мог. Ему нужно было поделиться, нужно было проговорить это вслух. Пусть хотя бы Фара знает правду, знает, из-за кого все пошло наперекосяк.

— Потому что я его попросил, — с трудом выдавил Тодд и зажмурился на мгновение. — Потому что я устал, потому что испугался и хотел передышки. Я молил Дирка прекратить все безумие, что тогда происходило с нами. И… — Тодд с трудом сглотнул и встретил взгляд Фары. — И он каким-то образом сделал это — отказался от своих способностей, отключился от Вселенной, стал обычным человеком. Называй как хочешь. Но знай, Фара, Дирк сделал это ради меня. Я виноват в том, что наше агентство развалилось, прежняя жизнь закончилась, и мы все оказались… там, где оказались. Прости меня, если сможешь.

Тодд почувствовал, как кожу что-то защекотало. Он поднес пальцы к щеке и ощутил влагу. Слезы? Он не заслужил их.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, Фара. Умоляю, прости, — Тодд закрыл лицо руками, чтобы попытаться скрыть слезы, чтобы скрыться от взгляда подруги. Он заслужил ее гнев, презрение и даже ненависть. Но у него не хватало смелости, чтобы увидеть все это в ее глазах. Внезапно сильные руки обхватили его за плечи и заставили встать на ноги, потянув вверх. Он повиновался, не очень понимая, что Фара хочет сделать. Ударить? Но реальность оказалась гораздо больнее. Крепкие объятия сомкнулись вокруг Тодда, и тихий, успокаивающий голос произнес:  
— Ты не виноват, Тодд. Никто не виноват. Не кори себя. Не надо. Ты не мог знать, что так получится. Не мог предугадать, что Дирк пойдет на такое. Никто бы не смог.

Фара нежно погладила Тодда по голове, крепче сжимая в объятиях. А он не понимал, чем заслужил такое отношение, такую дружбу и любовь.

— Мы придумаем что-нибудь. Обязательно придумаем.

— Я уже давно перестал в это верить, — произнес Тодд и с трудом отстранился от тепла Фары, от покоя, что дарили ее руки. — Знаешь, что в этом всем самое ужасное? — он некрасиво шмыгнул носом и зло вытер остатки слез со щек, подозревая, что выглядит сейчас предельно жалко.

— Что? — с болью в голосе спросила Фара.

— Дирк сделал это с собой, потому что правда меня любил. И готов был пойти на все.

— Любил? — переспросила Фара. И только когда она произнесла это, Тодд понял, что сказал.

— Я не знаю, как он относится ко мне сейчас.

— Уверена, что ничего не изменилось, — твердо произнесла Фара. Казалось, что ее уверенности хватит на целую толпу, но не хватило на одного Тодда.

**2\. Дирк. Тогда.**

Дирк пробирался сквозь чащу леса, не будучи уверенным в том, что это тот самый лес, в который он вошел час назад. Или два? Или три? А может, прошел целый день? Он потерялся в переплетениях деревьев, окруживших со всех сторон, и сумерках, наступивших слишком стремительно. Его знакомый бог грома в такой ситуации, скорее всего, сказал бы: «Мистер Джентли, чтобы найти что-то тайное, волшебное, скрытое от посторонних глаз, нужно порядочно потеряться. И не жалеть усилий». И Дирк не жалел. Рвался вперед, повинуясь рассказу, который слышал много лет назад, но которому никогда не придавал значения. Или, если быть честным с собой до конца, всегда держал на задворках сознания как некий аварийный выход. Но серьезно, кто поверит словам неведомого зверя, которого подстрелил случайно из лука на просторах Вальхаллы? (Зачем он вообще поддался на уговоры и пошел на дурацкую охоту?) Разве что все тот же бог грома, который, выслушав историю Дирка, покачал головой и твердо заявил: «Зверь сказал правду. Все звери Вальхаллы обладают сокровенными знаниями и не способны лгать перед лицом небытия. Но эта правда губительна для тебя. Никто не может отказаться от себя и выдержать подобный ужас. И уж точно не ты. Не ищи ворона с синей звездой в глазу, не проси его помочь, мистер Джентли. Иначе это станет началом твоего конца. А такого я не пожелаю и врагу».

Конечно, Дирк помнил все, что сказал ему Тор, но также помнил и слова зверя о в **о** роне с синей звездой в глазу, который сможет разделить черную и белую душу за особую плату, сможет изменить сущность Дирка, сможет заставить поток мироздания выпустить листок на волю, что бы ни означала эта самая воля. Для этого нужно было всего лишь найти правильный лес и порядком заблудиться в нем на закате, чтобы попасть в место, где царят вечные сумерки, где живут совсем другие создания, способные на невероятные, страшные вещи. И это пугало Дирка. Все внутри сжималось от первобытного ужаса, от тревожных вибраций Вселенной, которая будто знала о его намерениях и пыталась предупредить. Но Дирк решился. Он верил, что способен на невозможное, потому что Тодд попросил, потому что у Тодда больше не было сил следовать по запутанному, непредсказуемому жизненному пути Дирка, а Дирк был уверен на сто процентов, что не хочет продолжать этот самый путь без Тодда. Ведь любить Тодда — это то, что получалось у Дирка; то, что нужно как воздух.

За этими тревожными мыслями Дирк не заметил, как плотная чаща стала редеть, а потом и вовсе расступилась, выводя его на большую поляну, поросшую пожухлой высокой травой, посреди которой стояло гигантское ветвистое дерево. Под ногами захрустели высохшие стебли. Дирк с завидным упорством пробирался к дереву, рассудив, что если и есть тут ворон, то он точно должен сидеть на ветке, а не прятаться в кустах.

— Хэй, есть тут кто-нибудь? — позвал Дирк, запрокинув голову вверх, всматриваясь в переплетение мощных корявых ветвей. — Ворон? Прости, я не знаю имени. Ты тут?

Вокруг стояла абсолютная тишина. Дирку стало не по себе, и он для разнообразия наступил на ближайшую сухую ветку, чтобы треск хоть как-то разогнал подступившее безмолвие. Но к его несказанному удивлению ветка сломалась, не издав ни звука. Тогда Дирк попробовал наступить на траву, попрыгать на месте, похлопать в ладоши, но ничего не произошло. Создавалось ощущение, что все звуки просто исчезли из мира. «Будь сильным, будь сильным», — про себя повторял Дирк. — «Это ради Тодда. Ради того, чтобы сделать нашу жизнь лучше». Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и крикнул, что есть сил:  
— В конце концов, это просто невежливо — не показываться! Я потерялся в лесу только ради того, чтобы попасть сюда, чтобы увидеть ворона! А вместо этого стою посреди поля как дурак!

«И зачем же ты хотел меня видеть, Дирк Джентли?» — внезапно раздался скрипучий, насмешливый голос прямо в голове Дирка. Он вздрогнул и заозирался.

— Кто здесь? — голос предательски дрогнул

«Тот, кого ты искал. Так чего ты хочешь?» — снова раздалось в голове. Дирк подавил желание замотать головой, чтобы избавиться от непрошенного гостя в своем разуме, и твердо сказал:  
— Могу я тебя увидеть? А то странно разговаривать с пустотой.

На это ему ничего не ответили, зато поднялся холодный ветер и с верхушки дерева на нижнюю ветку, которая располагалась на уровне груди Дирка, слетел огромный черный ворон. Он повернул голову и уставился неподвижным темным взглядом, от которого по телу побежали мурашки. Правый глаз птицы светился ярко-синим, тогда как левый был матово-черным — это производило абсолютно жуткое, гнетущее впечатление.

— Может, я поторопился с желанием разговаривать лицом к лицу, — пробормотал себе под нос Дирк и попытался выдавить из себя одну из своих коронных улыбок. — Привет… эм… мистер ворон.

«Ты забавен, избранник Вселенной — Дирк Джентли», — все так же хрипло и насмешливо прозвучал голос в голове, хотя ворон не открывал клюва и даже не шелохнулся, застыв, словно статуя.

— Спасибо. Наверное, — протянул Дирк, потом решительно тряхнул головой. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я пришел, чтобы попросить кое о чем невозможном.

«Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — ворон переступил лапами по ветке. — Ты хочешь отказаться от своего предназначения ради того, кого любишь».

— Ну как-то так… В общем. Хм… — Дирк сглотнул, не отрывая взгляд от жуткой птицы. — Да, хочу.

«Ты знаешь, что у этого есть своя цена?» — голос превратился в пугающий шепот. Слышать его внутри было неприятно, хотелось заткнуть уши, но это бы точно не помогло.

— Я знаю и готов заплатить, — решительно ответил Дирк, отрезая себе пути к отступлению.

«Храбрый. Влюбленный. Глупый, — прошептал ворон в голове Дирка. — Я заберу все твои слова, которые предназначались трем дням и четырем ночам. Ты не должен никому объяснять, что происходит. И даже по истечении срока будешь продолжать молчать о визите сюда».

— Ладно, — осторожно произнес Дирк, прикидывая, насколько опасно для него не говорить ни слова так долго и что подумает Тодд, если он будет играть в молчанку. Хотя на общем фоне предостережений Тора, плата за исполнение желания не казалась непомерно высокой.

«Ты отдаешь все свои слова за этот срок мне? Ты готов провести это время в полной тишине, наедине с собой и своими мыслями?»

— Да, готов. Я же уже сказал, — немного раздраженно проговорил Дирк. Все это нагнетание атмосферы стало порядком утомлять. В конце концов, что такого страшного в том, чтобы помолчать какое-то время?

— А как быстро это сработает? Когда я отключусь от Вселенной?

«Как только ты уйдешь из леса, ты перестанешь быть ее избранником, но слышать перестанешь уже сейчас, — ворон взмахнул крыльями, расправляя их. — Уходи, Дирк Джентли. Лес выведет тебя. И помни, отданного не вернешь, сделанного не воротишь».

«А слово не воробей», — хотел иронично добавить Дирк, но не смог произнести ни звука. Он прижал руку к груди, потом ощупал горло, снова открыл рот, подвигал языком из стороны в сторону, чтобы произнести хоть что-то, но ничего не вышло.

«Иди и прими свою новую реальность. Прими свою тоску и научись жить с ней, храбрый, влюбленный и глупый Дирк Джентли».

Ворон оттолкнулся от ветки и взмыл вверх, сделал круг над головой Дирка и устремился в темнеющее небо. Дирк попятился, боясь повернуться спиной, а потом, на краю поляны, развернулся и побежал, ломая ветки и продираясь сквозь чащу. Но все равно его окружала оглушающая тишина, только гулкий стук сердца отдавался в ушах какое-то время, но потом и он стих. А вокруг не было ни шороха, ни скрипа, ни легкого шуршания, ни голоса Вселенной — абсолютное безмолвие сомкнулась над головой Дирка.

***

Сначала было совсем не страшно, скорее непривычно — никаких предчувствий, никаких подсказок мироздания. Если идешь в кондитерскую, то ты просто идешь в кондитерскую. Нет зудящего чувства, что непременно нужно купить кексики с абрикосовой начинкой, можно выбрать клубничные маффины и рогалик или даже черничные пончики. От открывшихся возможностей у Дирка кружилась голова. Все ощущалось по-другому. Теперь он был сам по себе. Не часть Вселенной или чего-то еще, а просто Дирк Джентли как он есть — без всяких холистических примесей.

Правда, это означало закрытие детективного агентства, ведь нельзя же, в самом деле, быть холистическим детективом, когда внезапно все связи между всем на свете для тебя пропадают. Дирк не унывал. Точнее старался. За время, что у их агентства не было дел, у Тодда не случилось ни одного приступа парарибулита. Это ли не прекрасно? Тодд в порядке, в безопасности, доволен жизнью и счастлив. Счастлив рядом с Дирком.

А Дирк был счастлив, потому что у него был Тодд. И к черту Вселенную и холистику!

***

Через три месяца после закрытия агентства Дирк понял, что с ним что-то не так. Странное, томительное ожидание поселилось где-то на задворках сознания, словно вот-вот должно было что-то случиться, но никак не случалось. Это ощущение выматывало и опустошало. Оно зудело как комариный укус, а еще не давало спать, поэтому Дирк очень часто ходил уставшим после бессонной ночи.

Он старался как мог скрывать свое состояние. Но Тодд, конечно же, замечал, потому что смотрел, потому что ему было не все равно. Он всегда заботился о Дирке. И сейчас это было очень некстати.

С каждым днем тоска внутри все разрасталась. От нее хотелось лезть на стены и выть на луну. Дирк честно старался заглушить мерзкое чувство работой в баре, новыми увлечениями. Даже попросил Тодда научить его играть на гитаре, но осилил всего несколько аккордов. Все равно музыка больше не звучала для него по-прежнему.

В какой-то момент в ход пошла выпивка. Но алкоголем Дирк не злоупотреблял, потому что короткое забвение усиливало гнетущее состояние в разы. Тодд как-то застал Дирка взахлеб рыдающим на полу в ванной и очень перепугался. После этого случая алкоголь ушел в список «Для чрезвычайных ситуаций», когда сил терпеть всепоглощающую тоску не было. Но и тогда Дирк старался не показываться Тодду на глаза, пока эффект алкоголя не сходил на нет.

Дирка успокаивало и радовало одно — у Тодда все было хорошо. Фара и Лидия дали Броцману прекрасные рекомендации, а возможно, юная мисс Спринг даже использовала толику своего влияния, и его взяли на отличную работу. Со временем Тодд стал много зарабатывать, получил корпоративную машину и поднялся по карьерной лестнице. После этого они смогли обзавестись квартирой побольше, взять в кредит мебель и технику, в том числе шикарную плазму на стену. В общем, их нормальная жизнь складывалась на удивление хорошо, как Дирк и обещал Тодду, кажется, вечность назад. Правда, во всем этом кажущемся великолепии было одно «но». Дирк понимал, что Тодд не счастлив. Он видел, каким заторможенным и апатичным тот был большую часть времени. Конечно, настроение менялось на подобие хорошего, но даже тогда смех Тодда казался искусственным, веселье наигранным, а взгляды, которые Тодд бросал на Дирка, стали слишком подозрительными. Словно Броцман больше не узнавал его или пытался разглядеть что-то важное, но никак не мог.

Однажды Тодд прямо заявил вернувшемуся после ночной смены в баре Дирку:  
— Ты — это не ты.

— В каком смысле? — вяло удивился Дирк. Он очень устал после целой смены на ногах, постоянного шума голосов вокруг и грохота музыки, хотелось поскорее лечь в постель и забыться сном.

— Просто, — пожал плечами Тодд и вдруг странно хихикнул. — Раньше ты был Дирком Джентли, холистическим детективом, парнем, влезшим ко мне в окно, тем, кого я люблю.

— А теперь? — со страхом спросил Дирк. Всю сонливость как рукой сняло после услышанных слов. Тоска, приглушенная изнуряющей работой, снова подняла голову и нешуточно сдавила сердце в своих тисках.

— Я не знаю, — отозвался Тодд, потом грустно добавил. — Знаю, что это моя вина.

— Что ты такое говоришь? — тут же вскинулся Дирк.

Но Тодд, не слыша его, продолжал:  
— Не надо было просить тебя остановить весь тот хаос, в котором мы жили, когда у нас было холистическое агентство. Не надо было отказываться от приключений, от опасностей. Ведь мы все же помогали людям. И были все вместе. И ты — был ты. А теперь… — Тодд опустил взгляд, его плечи мелко тряслись. — У нас нет ничего. Даже нас самих.

— Это неправда, Тодд, — Дирк порывисто обнял его, прижимая к груди. — Ты — Тодд Броцман. И это к тебе я когда-то влез в окно и пытался остаться ночевать на диване. Это тебя я втягивал во всякие опасные приключения, прикрываясь взаимосвязью Вселенной.

— Но взаимосвязь была, — вклинился Тодд. Он неуверенно обнял Дирка за пояс и уткнулся ему лбом в плечо.

— Была, — с трудом произнес Дирк. — А я был холистическим детективом, а ты — моим ассистентом.

— А теперь кто мы? — приглушенно спросил Тодд и с силой сжал края футболки Дирка.

Дирк хотел ответить. Очень хотел. И чтобы получилось весело и непринужденно, как раньше, чтобы улыбка сама появилась на лице, чтобы Вселенная вокруг пела, чтобы Тодд смотрел снисходительно и влюбленно. Но вот только Дирк раздал все свои цветные кожаные куртки, оставив только одну — желтую. Да и та пылилась в кладовке. Поэтому Дирк мягко погладил Тодда по голове и честно ответил:  
— Я не знаю, кто мы, Тодд. Больше не знаю, — замер, ощущая весь ужас и правдивость этих слов. — Но я все равно люблю тебя.

— И я люблю тебя, — дрожащим голосом ответил Тодд. Его ощутимо трясло. Он словно задыхался, стоя в объятиях Дирка. — Но только что нам теперь делать?

Дирк собирался ответить, что не знает, и попросить прощения, но не за то, что собирался сказать, а за то, что когда-то был слишком храбрым, слишком влюбленным и слишком глупым, чтобы прислушаться к предупреждениям бога, Вселенной и проклятого ворона, но внезапно сердце сдавило так, что стало трудно дышать. Дирк изо всех сил вцепился в Тодда, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.

«Интересно, можно умереть от тоски?» — как-то рассеянно подумал Дирк, падая на пол. И ему показалось, что скрипучий, насмешливый голос в голове ответил: «Конечно можно. От этого и умирают такие, как ты».

**3\. Фара. Потом.**

Фара неспешно шла по дорожке, посыпанной гравием. Она приехала в этот раз вовремя, так что не боялась, что пропустит часы посещений. Даже в частных психиатрических клиниках с распорядком все было очень строго. А может, только в них и было. Фара не могла сказать наверняка.

Она не любила это место, можно сказать, ненавидела. Но дело было совсем не в клинике, а в том, что ей приходилось приезжать сюда к Тодду. Прошло уже больше двух месяцев, как друг оказался здесь, но никаких видимых улучшений не произошло. Да, бывали периоды просветления, когда он узнавал Фару и даже общался почти как прежде, только иногда забывал слова и никогда не произносил имя Дирка вслух. Но в целом Тодд по-прежнему пребывал в сумеречном состоянии рассудка, абсолютно не понимая, кто он и как оказался в клинике.

— Привет, — Фара остановилась у знакомой палаты, постучала и приоткрыла дверь.

— Заходи, — раздался негромкий голос со стороны кровати. Тодд сидел с ногами на постели, прислонившись спиной к стене и уставившись куда-то в белый потолок. Судя по тому, что он не стал спрашивать Фару, кто она, сегодня был хороший день.

— Как дела? — осторожно спросила Фара, присаживаясь на краешек кресла для посетителей, которое стояло чуть в стороне от кровати.

— Паршиво, — спокойно отозвался Тодд и перевел тусклый, безразличный взгляд на подругу.

— Мне жаль, — сдавленно ответила Фара и опустила глаза. Смотреть на друга в таком состоянии было очень тяжело, но не приходить она не могла — не могла бросить его в одиночестве. Аманда, приезжавшая пару раз, заявила, что это больше не ее брат, а потом сквозь слезы добавила:  
— Он перестал им быть уже давно. Еще с нашего последнего приезда в офис агентства.

Фара не винила ее за эти слова, но все же не могла понять, как можно было так легко смириться и принять (хотя в душе была согласна со словами подруги). Возможно, Аманде помогли Роуди, а может, она была гораздо сильнее, чем казалась.

Из грустных мыслей Фару вывел голос Тодда, который позвал ее по имени.

— Фара? — еще раз повторил Броцман и выжидающе посмотрел на девушку.

— Да, извини, я задумалась. Что ты хотел спросить?

Тодд в нерешительности поерзал на постели, потом сжал в руках одеяло так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и тихо произнес:

— Скажи, Дирк придет?

Фара совсем не ожидала подобного вопроса. Сам факт, что Тодд первый раз за все время произнес это имя, был шоком. Может, именно поэтому Фара не раздумывая ответила:  
— Нет.

Тодд печально усмехнулся и тяжело вздохнул:  
— Значит, проклятая птица не соврала.

— Какая птица, Тодд? — осторожно спросила Фара, уже сомневаясь в том, что это один из тех дней, когда друг осознает себя.

— Ворон, который иногда говорит в моей голове голосом Дирка. У него есть и свой голос, но ему больше нравится говорить его словами, потому что когда-то Дирк сам отдал их, а взамен попросил об исполнении одного желания. Хотя отдал он на самом деле гораздо больше, чем просто слова. Но понял это слишком поздно. Ворон рассказывает все это ночами. У меня в голове. Голосом Дирка, — Тодд закрыл глаза и притянул одеяло к груди. — И это больно.

— И что он еще говорит? — напряженно привстала в кресле Фара, не отрывая взгляда от побледневшего Тодда и готовясь в любой момент позвать на помощь медсестру, если случится приступ.

— Разное. Например, что Дирк никогда не придет, а еще… Ладно, неважно, — Тодд открыл глаза. — Спасибо, что сказала правду. Хорошо, что ты — это всегда ты.

— Не за что, — растерянно ответила Фара.

После этого странного диалога они проговорили почти час. В основном Фара рассказывала новости «внешнего мира», а Тодд задавал вопросы, иногда просто слушал, чуть улыбаясь. Когда время посещения подошло к концу, они распрощались. Тодд даже встал с кровати, чтобы обнять Фару перед уходом, чего раньше не случалось. Это было приятно — снова иметь возможность прикоснуться к нему.

— Пока, Тодд, — сдерживая слезы, произнесла Фара.

— Пока, — отозвался Тодд и отступил на шаг, давая ей пройти к двери.

Фара уже вышла в коридор, когда ее настиг голос Броцмана:

— Фара, я сошел с ума, поэтому я здесь?

Было в этом вопросе нечто пугающе честное, открытое как оголенный провод. Она замерла, ощущая, что Тодд смотрит ей в спину. Его взгляд словно был осязаем и неприятно щекотал между лопаток.

— Я не врач, чтобы… — начала было девушка, но ее прервал укоризненный голос друга:  
— Фара, скажи правду.

Она сжала кулаки и на выдохе, словно прыгала в ледяную воду, сказала:  
— Да.

И это «да» будто бы сделало все происходящее реальным, подтверждая слова Аманды, позволяя Фаре признать все случившееся. Сердце в груди сжалось, а слезы сами покатились по щекам.

Она быстро зашагала по коридору к выходу, будто ее кто-то преследовал. Ей все казалось, что из каждой палаты, из каждой открытой двери скрипучий голос монотонно напевает снова и снова:  
— Он помрет от тоски, а ты сойдешь с ума.(1)

И эта песня шла за ней по пятам, пока Фара не выскочила на улицу, не села в машину и не уткнулась лбом в руль, понимая, что больше никогда не сможет сюда вернуться.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - песня С. Сургановой «Стрела Хосе Абиляра»


End file.
